


Taking a Bubblebath

by Ecchima



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bubble Bath, I'm sorry this is terrible lmao, M/M, This is my first attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in an alternative universe were Stanford invites Fiddleford to live with him in Gravity Falls as soon as they both graduated. They’ve been together for almost 2 years but they took things slow, they preferred to work together instead of going out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around the first fiddauthorweek so it's an old fic and my writting is probably terrible. This follows my headcanons so if you don't like them, I'm sorry o/

The night was cold as often in Gravity Falls, Oregon but it had been a few weeks since Fiddleford began to live with him and Stanford couldn’t be happier. There still were some boxes unpacked around the house but the presence of his boyfriend enlightened Ford’s days and he couldn’t wait to go hunt mysteries with him.

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Ford was drawing designs for the cover of his journal when Fiddleford came in.

“I think I finished unpacking all the boxes!” He announced proudly but tired.

Ford looked up at his boyfriend; he loved the way this stupid mechanic smiled. It always made him smile back like an idiot. Looking at the sweat pearling on Fiddleford’s face, an idea came to his mind and his face turned into a bright red.

“What is it?” Asked Fiddleford, sitting next to him. “Are you having sinful thoughts?”

Ford’s heartbeat rose. He covered his face with his hands.

“N-no, not really.”  
“Oh yeaaaah?”

Fiddleford came closer, trying to catch Ford’s eyes behind his huge hands. He stopped a few inches from his cheek and whispered:

“What is it?”

Ford took a deep breath he was too ashamed to move his hands but he answered:

“I thought that… Since you’re all sweaty and it’s cold… Maybe…” He paused, took another deep breath and finished quickly. “We could take a bath together.”  
“Are you serious?” Asked Fiddleford, amazed by this unexpected request.

They never did stuff like that before. They mostly cuddled and kiss but Ford seemed getting uncomfortable when things turned a bit kinky so Fiddleford always assumed that his lover was asexual and refrained his desires.

Ford moved his fingers to see Fiddleford’s face and finally let his hands down when he saw the look on his face. It looked as if the other had waited this moment his whole life. He was looking at Ford with almost feverish eyes, a huge grin on his face. Ford remembered all those times when he shut him down as things became too intense for him and realized that for the first time he was feeling ok with the thought of Fiddleford touching him in inappropriate places.

Following his instinct, Ford leaned closer to his boyfriend and quickly kissed him on the lips, on the cheek and near the ear before murmuring:

“I am serious.”

He wanted to lean back and watch the surprise on his boyfriend’s eyes but Fiddleford didn’t let him. As soon as Ford pronounced the last syllable, Fiddleford put his hands behind the other’s head and kissed him. It was a long and passionate kiss, as if everything Fiddleford had held back during their 2 years of relationship was suddenly released. The soft lips gently pressing on Ford’s ones were encouraging him to go further. Without really knowing if it was the right thing to do, Ford tried to push slightly harder on his lover’s lips.

They would have stayed that way longer if they could but Fiddlford finally broke the kiss, panting. Ford could feel his heart beating in his whole body, his face was burning and his eyes slightly wet. He too had trouble breathing and was rather confused. He never felt that way before and he suddenly needed more.

Fiddleford coughed and got up.

“Let’s take that bath you talked about…” He managed to say in spite of his irregular breathing.

But something stopped him. Ford had taken his hand by reflex and pulled Fiddleford on his lap.

“We can take it later.” He muttered, finally noticing that his lover’s face was as red as his. “I… I made you blush?”

Ford had tried so many times to surprise his boyfriend and make him blush as hard as Fidds always makes him but never succeeded.

“I’m sure your face is still more red than mine.” He laughed before kissing Ford’s neck. “I never thought you’d be comfortable enough to do all this.” Muttered Fiddleford.  
“Me neither… I never thought I could feel this way about anyone… I feel like… All I need right now is more of you.” Ford put his arms around Fiddleford’s hips and tightened his grip.”I love you.”

Surprised but pleased, Fiddleford put his hands on his lover’s back and hugged him as tight as he could. He was so happy in this moment that nothing else than Ford mattered.

“I love you too.” Murmured the mechanic, kissing Ford’s face repeatedly.

They hugged for so long that their heartbeats calmed down and Fiddleford began to feel the cold due to his sweat on his back. He unclenched his grip on Stanford and gently pushed him away.

“Ford, I’m cold. Let’s take that shower now.”  
“… Ok” Answered Ford reluctantly.

The both got up and headed to the bathroom, holding each other’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple entered the bathroom and Fiddleford let go of Ford’s hand to run a bath. He was making sure that the water would be a bit warmer than usual when he heard Ford mumbling.

“What did you say?”  
“… I bought bubble bath.” Repeated Ford, handing a pink bottle. “I read somewhere that it helped easi-“

Fiddleford cut his lover’s sentence with a kiss. Even if he loved Ford’s nerdiness, he wasn’t in the mood for science. He needed Ford. Putting his arms around his boyfriend’s hips, he broke the kiss and hissed:

“This isn’t important right now.”

Fiddleford’s lips a few inches from Ford’s mouth, they breathed the same air for a moment, enjoying the other’s heat. Ford was unable to move and when Fidds let go of him to check on the bath and put the bubbles in it. Ford suddenly felt cold.

“Fidds…”

Following his instinct, Ford hugged his boyfriend from behind and started to kiss his neck. Amazed by his lover’s initiative, Fiddleford put his hands on Ford’s and leaned back on him, enjoying the strength of his former boxer boyfriend. A pleasured moan came out of Fiddleford’s throat and Ford tightened his grasp.

“Ford… The bath is ready. I need to lean forward to stop the water, can you let go of me?”  
“No.”

Fiddleford laughed and tried to lean forward but Ford was stronger and Fidds had to use all his strength to reach the faucet. Ford groaned, he knew he had to let go of his boyfriend but he didn’t want to and inhaled deeply in Fiddleford’s neck before releasing him.

Ford had always been a huge cuddler which had been a problem at the university. When they were late in class it’s been Ford’s fault more often than Fidds’ but they both could skip one class or two back then and they never regretted their choice of being together.

Ford was about to get rid of his clothes when Fiddleford stopped him.

“Ford, I… There’s something I’ve always wanted to do and I thought that you would never let me do it but… Tonight…” He coffed. “After what you said earlier, I was hoping that maybe… You would let me do it?”  
“Do what?” asked Ford softly.  
“Can I…” Began Fidds, a bit nervous. “Can I take off your clothes?”

Ford felt his cheeks burning. He knew he was already red but he didn’t know he could blush harder.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to do it.” Added Fiddleford quickly.  
“… No.”

Disappointed, Fiddleford looked down and let out a “oh.”

“No, no! That’s not what I meant! I wanted to say that it doesn’t make me uncomfortable, as long as you’re the one doing it!”

Fiddleford looked up at Ford in the middle of the sentence and began to laugh.

“Who speaks like that? Haha! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Fiddleford’s laugh sounded a bit ridiculous but to Ford, it was something sweet and irresistible that made him smile. Fidds noticed it and gently kissed Ford’s forehead, softly asking:

“How can you be so ridiculously cute?”  
“Stop it!”

Fidds laughed one last time and kissed Ford whose soft lips opened slowly as the kiss became more passionate. Fiddleford put his hands on his boyfriend’s chest. He could feel the muscles under Ford’s favorite turtleneck. As the mechanic’s hands were sluggishly going down, Ford’s heartbeat rose and his body got tensed.

“Do you want me to stop?” Asked Fidds with difficulty as he was panting;  
“No, I’m just nervous.” Murmured Ford, leaning forward to kiss again.

Fiddleford’s cold hands went under the turtleneck and Stanford shivered. Fidds tried to remove his hands by reflex but Ford grabbed his arms.

“Don’t stop…” He breathed.

Pleasantly surprised, Fiddleford put his hands back where they were as Ford put one of his behind his lover’s head, gently pulling him forward. He had no idea what he was supposed to do; he just knew that this felt good and that he wanted more of it. He loved the touch of Fiddleford’s hands on his warm skin as much as he loved the sensation of their lips kissing.

When his hands got warm enough, Fiddleford grabbed the edge of his boyfriend’s turtleneck and broke the kiss before taking the clothes off. They were out of breath and Ford looked down at Fidds’ shirt. He was wearing that stupid bright yellow shirt with pink peace and love symbols on it that Ford never liked.

“This shirt is horrible.”  
“I know you don’t like it but I do.”  
“Let’s get rid of it.”  
“What?”

Ford’s huge hands were shaking as he realized what he was doing but he still managed to undo the first button.

“You… You want to take off my clothes?”

This was way more than anything Fidds could dream of. His ace boyfriend was feeling comfortable and confident enough to ask for a bath together, taking initiatives AND taking his clothes off? This was a day to remember and celebrate! Thought Fiddleford as he watched Stanford’s hand undo the buttons one by one, incapable of moving, etching every detail on his memory.

When Ford had undone the last button, Fiddleford looked up at him, astonished by what just happened. Gazing into his boyfriend’s cute brown eyes, Fiddleford could see all the love they shared and a bit of fear. He knew what he had to do to chase it away but waited a bit longer before doing it. Ford’s expression in that moment was so amazing that he wanted to make it last.

“Did I do it right?”

For only answer, Fiddleford gave him his best kiss. Ford’s hand began to move from Fidds’ chest to his hips and back up on the mechanic’s sweaty back. The feeling of Ford’s warm hands on his skin pushed Fiddleford to lean closer. He put his own hands on Ford’s back and following his drive, he broke the kiss to lick Ford’s ear.

Surprised, Ford made a weird high pitched noise and jumped. He felt Fiddleford’s body getting tense in his arms and kissed his boyfriend to show him that he was more than ok with it. Without thinking, Ford put his tongue in Fiddleford’s mouth. The mechanic opened his eyes in surprise but kept kissing his boyfriend.

They tried to French kiss before but Ford used to break the kiss immediately. In delight, Fiddleford,’s hands went down on Ford’s hips as he pressed his body against his boyfriend’s necked torso. Ford took off Fidds shirt and ran his hands on his lover’s body. Fiddleford shivered in pleasure from the touch of Ford’s amazing six fingers. He broke the kiss for a minute and unbuttoned Ford’s trousers while panting. The thought of giving him a blowjob crossed his mind but he wanted to take things slow. What he was living at the moment was already more than anything he had hoped.

Having his trousers slowly be taken off by his boyfriend, Ford began to undo Fiddleford’s belt. His heart was jumping in his chest and his legs were like cotton wool but he wouldn’t have stopped it for anything.

When Fiddleford’s jeans fell on the floor, Ford kissed his boyfriend on the neck and started to take Fidds underwear off. Ford’s trousers fell on the floor and Fidds put his hands on top of Ford’s, helping him remove his slip. Ford kissed his boyfriend’s face on multiple places when Fidds started to get rid of his boxer.

When they both got finally naked, Fidds took Ford’s hand and gently pulled him in the bubble bath while getting in. They both sat in the small bathtub and some bubbles flew around.

“This was amazing.” Confessed Ford in a hushed tone.  
“You are amazing.” Murmured Fidds.


	3. Chapter 3

Ford remembered buying a bathtub bigger than usual because he liked having space when taking a bath but now that he was in it with Fiddleford, the tub seemed quite small. He tried to move his feet in order to get his knee in the water but was stopped by Fidds body before being able to do so.

“Sorry… It’s a bit small, I should have bought a bigger tub.”  
“It’s ok, it gives me an excuse to touch you.” Fidds answered softly.

If Ford could have blushed harder he would have but he was already so red that it was just impossible to see it. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Fiddleford who sluggishly moved in the bath, trying not to spill out too much water on the floor. Fidds kneeled between Ford’s legs and grasped the edges of the tub.

“You can stretch out your legs now.”

Ford put his legs in the water but just couldn’t stop looking at his lover’s lips, remembering how good it felt to taste his tongue as their naked body touched. Following his drive, Ford put his hands behind Fidds’ small waist and gently pulled him towards him.

“Come in the water…” He softly said. “I don’t want you to be cold.” He hissed in his lover’s ear.

Fiddleford ended up laying on top of Ford and his imagination got wild. He was unable to calm down. He wanted Ford to do unspeakable things to him. Things he had imagined for a long time now and seemed impossible to ever happen.

“Ford…” Fiddleford whispered. “I can’t hold myself back anymore…”

Ford’s heartbeat rose and he felt butterflies in his stomach. This was hot. For the first time in his life, he understood the meaning of that word and even though he was uncertain, clumsy and a bit scared he was so full of love for Fiddleford that he was ready to try out new things.

“I won’t do anything that I don’t like.” Ford hushed.

He moved one of his hands and placed it behind Fiddleford’s head, then started to play with his boyfriend’s hair while his other hand tightened his grasp, inciting Fidds to get closer. Incapable of thinking straight, Fiddleford buried his head on Ford’s neck and began to kiss and lick it.

The sensation of Fiddleford’s tongue on his neck felt so good that Stanford forgot to breathe for a moment. After a few seconds, they were both panting again and Fidds body began to move unconsciously on top of Ford whose hand moved from Fiddleford’s upper back to his hips. A pleasured groan came out of Ford’s throat which surprised him. He didn’t know that he could make this kind of noise, but he loved it.

“Ford, can I leave a mark on your neck?” Fidds managed to ask.

Ford tried to get his breath back before answering:

“You can leave a thousand if you want, I’m yours.”  
“This might hurt a bit.”

Fiddleford then choose a soft spot on his lover’s neck and began to suck. He stopped after 10 good seconds and kissed Ford before repeating his movements. After a few sessions of sucking and kissing, Fidds looked at his boyfriend. He had always found Stanford attractive but now that he was at his mercy, he seemed even more desirable.

Ford gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes before kissing him. As their tongues touched, Fiddleford moved one of his hands behind Ford’s waist and tenderly looked at him. Stanford sat up; pushing slightly harder on his lover’s lips then moved his legs to leave more room to Fidds whose hand followed Ford’s spine and only stopped when he had reached his butt.

Stanford broke the kiss and leaned forward to reach Fiddleford’s ear. He gently started to lick and bite it, whispering endearment between two kisses. Fidds moaned and decided to leave another mark on Ford, kissing and sucking his boyfriend’s soft skin as his hands caressed every inch of the other’s outside.

Fiddleford memorized every spot where Ford shivered in pleasure as he touched him. Ford wrapped his legs around Fidds ass, inciting his lover to lean on top of him again. The feeling of Fiddleford’s naked body against his skin was so good and so right. He could feel his lover’s hot breath against his neck and every shiver he gave him.

Slowly, Ford began to explore with his hands and Fiddleford moaned repeatedly. He was way more sensitive than Stanford and the sensation of his lover’s extra fingered hands occasionally gave him spasms of pleasure. He couldn’t breathe properly anymore and when Ford touched his soft spot, Fidds gasped and tightened his grasp.

“Stanford… I love you.” Fidds managed to breathe.  
“I love you too, Fiddleford.” Ford answered, panting.

The first love bite began to appear on Ford’s neck and Fiddleford gently kissed it. Ford put his hand under Fidds’ chin and brought him up to his mouth. God he loved the taste of his tongue. Everything was new to him and he loved every part of it.

They kept moaning in unison as the tension heightened. Their tongues were dancing as if they had done it a million times before and their bodies were burning. The steaming bath and the bubbles where making the experience even more exciting.

When they broke the kiss, Fiddleford rested his head on Stanford’s shoulder. Ford could feel his irregular breath and his body shivering. Slowly, Ford placed his hands around his lover’s small waist to hold him.

“F-Ford… I need to…”

Fidds didn’t need to finish his sentence for his boyfriend to understand what he meant.

“A-Are you sure?… I don’t really know how…” Ford hissed, still panting.

“I’m sure… You’ll do just fine… Darlin’”

Ford shivered, he loved it when Fiddleford called him this way with his southern accent. A bit uncertain, Ford’s hand reached for his lover’s cock as he gently put a kiss on his hair. When he delicately put his fingers around it, he felt Fiddleford’s body getting tense.

“Fiddleford… Are you ok?”

He felt Fiddleford nodding on his shoulder.

“Yes… Please, continue…”

Slowly, Ford began to move his hand, sqeezing and pulling his boyfriend’s member. He was a bit clumsy at first but quickly improved, memorizing what gave Fidds spasms of pleasure. The man in his arms kept saying his name and Ford would have never guessed that giving pleasure to someone else would be this enjoyable.

The noises Fidds made during his orgasm where amazing and Ford couldn’t believe that he was the one who caused it. Seeing his lover being a total mess pushed Ford closer to the edge. He felt his lover’s hard shaft throbbing in his hand and stopped after a few more movements.

Feeling Fiddleford’s short breath on his shoulder and feeling his relaxed body laying on top of him pushed Ford over the edge. He took his own member and repeated the movements he had experienced on Fidds. It was his first arousal and it felt so good that he was unable to think. The pleasure spread in his whole body as he experienced his first orgasm.

Soon, they were both panting and tired from all the new sensations they had discovered that night. They stayed silent for a moment, recovering their strength then Fiddleford put a gentle kiss on Ford’s delicious lips.

“That was amazing, thank you.”  
“I didn’t know I would enjoy this so much, I love you.” Ford answered.  
“You’re more than welcome.” Fidds chuckled. “But we need to clean this mess now…”


End file.
